Watashi wo Tsukuru no wa Watashi / Zenzen Okiagarenai SUNDAY
|producer = |Last = Koi wa Accha Accha / Yumemita Fifteen 26th Single (2019) |Next = }} Watashi wo Tsukuru no wa Watashi / Zenzen Okiagarenai SUNDAY (私を創るのは私/全然起き上がれないSUNDAY) (song order to be determined) is ANGERME's 27th single. It will be released on November 20, 2019 in 5 editions: 2 regular and 3 limited. The first press of the regular editions includes a random trading card of 12 kinds depending on the jacket (24 in total). Limited Edition SP includes an event lottery serial number card. This is the debut single for 8th generation member Hashisako Rin. This is also the last single to feature 2nd generation member Katsuta Rina, who will graduate about two months before its release, and as a result, is not featured in any of the tracks on the single except for a solo song exclusive to Regular Edition A."アンジュルム11/20発売 27th sg「私を創るのは私/全然起き上がれないSUNDAY」(曲順未定)発売決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-09-02. "Totte Oki no Oshare wo Shite" was pre-released digitally on September 16, 2019 through iTunes."配信曲について 勝田里奈" (in Japanese). ANGERME Amerika Nikki Official Blog. 2019-09-11."勝田里奈(アンジュルム)「とっておきのオシャレをして」9/16配信開始！” (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-09-13. A music video for the song was filmed and released on YouTube on September 24, 2019. "MV 勝田里奈" (in Japanese). ANGERME Amerika Nikki Official Blog. 2019-09-15. Tracklist CD Regular Edition A #Watashi wo Tsukuru no wa Watashi #Zenzen Okiagarenai SUNDAY #Totte Oki no Oshare wo Shite (とっておきのオシャレをして) - Katsuta Rina #Watashi wo Tsukuru no wa Watashi (Instrumental) #Zenzen Okiagarenai SUNDAY (Instrumental) Regular Edition B #Watashi wo Tsukuru no wa Watashi #Zenzen Okiagarenai SUNDAY #Myouban, Galaxy Gekijou de (明晩、ギャラクシー劇場で) #Watashi wo Tsukuru no wa Watashi (Instrumental) #Zenzen Okiagarenai SUNDAY (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #TBA Limited Edition B DVD #TBA Limited Edition SP DVD #TBA Featured Members *2nd Gen: Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina ("Totte Oki Oshare wo Shite" only, last) *3rd Gen: Murota Mizuki, Sasaki Rikako *4th Gen: Kamikokuryo Moe *5th Gen: Kasahara Momona *6th Gen: Funaki Musubu, Kawamura Ayano *7th Gen: Oota Haruka, Ise Layla *8th Gen (debut): Hashisako Rin Single Information ;Watashi wo Tsukuru no wa Watashi *Lyrics: Izutsu Himi *Composition and Arrangement: KOUGA ;Zenzen Okiagarenai SUNDAY *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Egami Kotaro ;Totte Oki no Oshare wo Shite *Lyrics: Fukuda Kanon *Composition and Arrangement: Ishii Kohei ;Myouban, Galaxy Gekijou de *Lyrics: shungo. *Composition: Hoshibe Sho *Arrangement: Suzuki Shunsuke Performances Concert Performances ;Watashi wo Tsukuru no wa Watashi *ANGERME 2019 Aki "Next Page" ~Katsuta Rina Sotsugyou Special~ ;Totte Oki no Oshare wo Shite *ANGERME 2019 Aki "Next Page" ~Katsuta Rina Sotsugyou Special~ Trivia *The single was first announced at Hello! Project 2019 SUMMER "harmony" on September 1, 2019.‪Kawamura Ayano. "☆ニューシングルのお知らせ☆川村文乃" (in Japanese). ANGERME Member Official Blog. 2019-09-01. *This is the first single to not feature Wada Ayaka, making this the group's first single without an original member of S/mileage. *This is Takeuchi Akari's first single as leader of ANGERME. *On September 16, 2019, Katsuta Rina will participate in a special talk and handshake event, as well as two mini-lives and handshake events on September 22 and 23. These will be her last handshake events as a member of ANGERME, and the only handshake events she will participate in for this single."アンジュルム27thシングルリリースイベント【勝田里奈卒業記念 アンジュルムスペシャルトーク＆握手会】ご招待付CD特別販売のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-09-02. (Archived) References External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS Category:2019 Singles Category:ANGERME Singles Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:3rd Generation ANGERME Singles In Category:4th Generation ANGERME Singles In Category:5th Generation ANGERME Singles In Category:6th Generation ANGERME Singles In Category:7th Generation ANGERME Singles In Category:8th Generation ANGERME Singles In Category:ANGERME Debuts Category:Last Single to Feature an ANGERME Member Category:12 Members Line-Up